


Our New Hope

by OonaLuna_Art



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Raises Luke, Alternate Universe, Aunt Ahsoka, Clip Studio Paint, Clone Wars flashback, Comic, Dad Vader, EU characters - Freeform, Extended Universe, Fix it AU, Gen, Other, Our new hope, Sith Leia, Skywalker Family, Teen Leia, Teen Luke, art evolution, inquisitor leia, oonaluna 2020, our new hope au, star wars alternate universe - Freeform, star wars comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OonaLuna_Art/pseuds/OonaLuna_Art
Summary: [Comic Format] After Ahsoka Tano discovers 12-year-old Luke Skywalker on Tattooien, she takes him under her wing and around the Galaxy. Little does she and Luke know that Darth Vader has found Bail Organa's Force-Sensitive daughter and has started training her as a Junior Inquisitor.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek | Starkiller/Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 284
Kudos: 597





	1. My Brother's Name

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will eventually be re-drawn, with the same dialogue. I made the first part as a joke I never initially intended to continue, so I didn't put as much effort into it.


	2. I Remember Her

.

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panel 5 pretty heavily references one from the Darth Vader comics. 
> 
> This chapter was initially supposed to include a flashback of Luke feeling Padme's suffering. I thought leaving it out while letting his actions speak for it was more powerful. 
> 
> Also, worth noting, I inspired two writers to make fanfics after I made my original post Please check these stories out.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956362  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927435/chapters/63017224


	3. Organa's Daughter

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few posts focused a lot on Luke, but I felt like we don’t get a lot of father-daughter rep of Leia in Star Wars. Here’s an update on what Leia’s doing, while Luke is having adventure with Ahsoka. 
> 
> According to Star Wars Legends, women of Alderaan typically grew their hair very long. I had Leia’s hair cut short, as this might have been a means for Project Harvester to humiliate and attempt to break her. Also, I wanted to give her an anti-Luke sort of design. 
> 
> Also, if you connect Leia and Anakin's scars you get Kylo's!


	4. Tattooine Update

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I posted the first part of these AU comics, I got a lot of people asking what Obi Wan has been up to since Luke was kidnapped. Here you go! Please enjoy Luke’s drawings.
> 
> Next part will be another one about Leia.


	5. The Return of the Princess

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

.

.

.

bonus:

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Side may have cookies, but it also turns you into a violent and intolerable person who your friends and family don’t want to be around.
> 
> Winter is an EU character. 
> 
> Also the first panel is referenced from the episode where Anakin picks up Padme from jail.


	6. Inside Joke

.

.

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You had to have been there Luke, he would have laughed.”
> 
> “I don’t really think I would have wanted to be there.”
> 
> …
> 
> Luke is wearing an imperial pilot’s uniform, which Ahsoka probably stole for him, but who knows how she got a size small enough for him.


	7. Anakin's Ambition

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was directly following the previous installment. Leia will return next time.
> 
> I head canon that Luke never learned from Owen and Beru that Anakin was an ex-slave, as it would be a somewhat traumatic thing to explain to a child.
> 
> Thank you to backontheolebullshit on Tumblr for helping me figure out the most likely place on Anakin’s body that his transmitter chip was.


	8. Force Signature

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kriff Leia, just let him eat his lunch in peace. 
> 
> A lot of people asked, when the previous installments came out, when Luke and Leia will meet. Well, it's finally happened.
> 
> Also, you might have noticed that Leia’s outfit changed. That’s actually a mistake (one of many in these comics), but let’s just believe that she has more than one inquisitor tunic. Her normal one must be at the imperial laundromat.


	9. Pursuit

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

.

. 

.

Bonus:

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all appreciate that I had to look up Huttese swears to make Luke’s dialogue more accurate^tm.
> 
> Although, “sithspawn” is actually a Correlian swear, but I decided to learn it because it’s accurate on two fronts, Leia is aligned with the Sith, and she is the spawn of a Sith, although neither Luke nor Leia knows that.


	10. Free Fall

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went pretty simplistic with the backgrounds and shading here, but I have to remind myself that I’m doing this for fun and don’t want to stress myself out to the point that I no longer want to make this project. Might do a short hiatus just because I have a lot of art to do for the holidays, but who knows.
> 
> I still don’t know how to draw Vader’s helmet.


	11. Apprentices

.

.

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the confrontation between Ahsoka and Vader was so short! I do intend for them to meet again, if I ever finish this comic.
> 
> You may have noticed Starkiller is in the tags, so I intend for Starkiller/Galen/The apprentice to show up eventually. I’m making this AU from a mixture of Legends/Canon concepts. I know Starkiller is more so his code name than what Vader actually calls him, but I wanted to make the reference to who Vader was speaking to clear.


	12. Lower Level

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this early for New Year's Eve!
> 
> I love the irony of them talking about the similarities of their fathers when they really share the same one. However, as of now, neither Leia or Luke know that Vader is their father, so Leia is speaking about Bail Organa.


	13. Questions Linger

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early, on Thursday, because I feel like it. 
> 
> In which Leia gets grounded by her dad, and neither party realizes the hilarious irony of it.
> 
> I wasn’t originally going to show StarKiller until much later, but since just dropping his name brought on such a positive response, I decided to include him in panel 3. I made the bold choice of giving him longer hair than the usual shaved cut, because when I was showing previews of my designs for him in a discord, the more positive response was his longer-haired design. 
> 
> If you look closely, Luke and Ahsoka's outfits are inspired by Padme and Anakin's Naboo costumes in Ep 2. 
> 
> The background in the last panel is taken from a film. It’s supposed to depict a view from the Jedi Temple. Given that the Jedi Temple was converted to an Imperial Palace, Leia is now living in a former Padawan’s dorm.


	14. Consequences

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting yelled at by your boss is humiliating, but when your boss is also your ex? Horrifying. 
> 
> While the version of Ahsoka you see in the Madelorian seems at peace with herself, the version of her I want to depict in this story is someone who is freshly suffering from her losses from the Clone Wars, and one who is therefore open to temptation from the Dark Side. 
> 
> If you were interested, Ahsoka’s new ship is a Firespray, a ship favored by Mandelorians. In between episodes, she probably called in a favor. She also managed to steal another pilot’s uniform for Luke.


	15. Heirlooms

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have too much of a description. This is just a follow up on the Kyber Crystals that Luke stole.  
> Luke just wants to be a jedi, like his father, so bad.


	16. Skywalker Children Support Group

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which three old men sit around and talk about their lost kids. I call it the “Skywalker support group.” I guess this makes Anakin ObiWan’s lost kid.
> 
> Bail’s ship is a ILH-KK Citadel, Civilian Class. It took me awhile to pick out a ship that would work. Obviously, it couldn’t be a diplomatic vessel since it would be too official/suspicious to fly down to Tatooine, and it had to be small enough to fit next to Kenobi’s hut.


	17. Naboo Calling

.

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing, so I don't have (at the office) work today. Here's the update early!
> 
> I really had to fight not to give Leia bantha-themed pajamas, but the dark side would not allow it. 
> 
> Here we have Luke with his two new Sabers, Leia with a wig bearing her trademark donut buns, and Sola Naberrie having neglected to tell both the twins that this meeting was actually more of a family reunion. I wouldn’t condone doing this thing in real life but for my comic... the drama. 
> 
> I’m going to take a short hiatus from this project (1 week), but i will be back!


	18. Queen Amidala

.

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

Bonus:

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Thanksgiving must be so awkward when the Empire came around. On one side of the table you may have your fascist niece who is part of the oppressive government, on the other you have your rebel nephew who is an enemy of the state. Awkward :/
> 
> I think years of arguing with my brothers prepared me to write this dialogue. 
> 
> Side notes:
> 
> Padme mentions to Anakin in one Clone Wars episode that she used to make some type of bread as a kid. I couldn't quite make out the dialogue. It sounded like she said "Bly bread"? 
> 
> I assume Sabe's actions on Tatooine became part of common knowledge for the incredibly small population on the planet. Thus, it is entirely plausible that Luke vaguely knows about Padme. Although, I haven't yet read Queen's Shadow, so sorry if my grasp on canon here is weak.


End file.
